Marry me, Rukia
by Miyako Shiba
Summary: Às vezes não temos coragem o suficiente para confessar nossos sentimentos... São necessárias medidas extremas! Mas nem sempre as coisas saem como o planejado... TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA POR SUMSUM R.L.
1. Chapter 1

_Avisos: _

_1) Essa fic foi escrita por: SumSum R.L._  
_2) Traduzida por: Miyako Shiba_  
_3) Em homenagem a: Sarah_  
_4) Gênero: comédia romântica_  
_5) Contém OOC! Mas ele se justifica pelo contexto da fic!_  
_6) Universo de Bleach!_  
_7) Deixem reviews!_

_Aos leitores de "O Amor do Pirata": Não estou conseguindo atualizar a fic, pois o site só está dando erro ¬¬_

_**Marry me, Rukia**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

O quarto estava totalmente às escuras e somente a suave respiração da morena invadia o silêncio do local. O clima estava ameno e uma leve brisa corria do lado de fora da janela que permanecia ligeiramente aberta, balançando as cortinas no ritmo calmo da noite. Um barulho de sinetas ressoou no ambiente e uma borboleta negra entrou pela janela e foi parar próximo ao rosto da shinigami, que abriu lentamente os olhos. A borboleta saiu veloz do recinto.

- Não... outra vez... - suspirou Rukia, incorporando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

Ficou em pé e acendeu a luz, o brilho a cegou por alguns segundos enquanto enfocava a visão em busca do seu kimono. Colocou-o sobre a yukata branca e calçanso suas sandálias saiu fechando a porta com força. Seu passo era acelerado ao sair da mansão Kuchiki e seu rosto mostrava uma careta de desgosto mesclada com uma leve vermilhadão nas bochechas que não era precisamente pela caminhada nas ruas escuras.

-Kuchiki-san! - exclamou um garoto, erguendo o braço para ser notado.

- Iwata... – ela respondeu com a pouca calma que consiga manter. - É aqui? - perguntou olhando para a porta de um casarão próximo de onde estava o garoto.

- Estávamos comemorando a despedida de solteiro do meu irmão quando...

A porta do casarão se abriu repentinamente e uma cabeça alaranjada apareceu. Enfocou a vista para reconher as pessoas que se encontravam diante dele e sorriu amplamente.

- Rukia! - exclamou e a abraçou com força - Senti tua reiatsu, sabia que estava aqui!

- Me sorpreende que em semelhante estado de ebriedade ainda possa sentir algo mais que teu bafo – respondeu a morena tentando se soltar do abraço do primogênito Kurosaki – Está fedendo a sake, idiota. – abanou com uma das mãos diante da boca do garoto e fez cara de nojo.

- Rukia... - suspirou Ichigo apertando-a mais - Te amo, baixinha, casa comigo!

- Sim, sim, claro... – assentiu o olhando de soslaio. – Agora vamos antes que libere tua bankai e destrua todo o lugar.

Ichigo começou a caminhar deixando Rukia algo para trás, ela olhou para o jovem Iwata e o agradeceu com um sorriso. O garoto ingressou novamente no local para continuar a festa, enquanto Kurosaki e Kuchiki desapareciam ao dobrar a esquina. Rukia seguia o errático andar de seu amigo com a visão, esperando levá-lo são e salvo para os dormitórios do quartel, com sorte conseguiria isso antes do amanhecer e logo recuperaria seu sono perdido.

- Rukia... - murmurou Ichigo virando-se para ela. – Para onde vamos?

- Para o quartel. - respondeu séria.

- Está irritada? - lhe preguntou preocupado pelo cenho enrugado que conseguia detectar em Rukia.

- Não, estou feliz por ter que vir te buscar cada vez que arma um escândalo. - despejou seu sarcasmo.

Ichigo ficou quieto, às vezes isso acontecia. Porém seus companheiros lhe serviam e serviam sake e não soube como bebeu tanto. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, começavam a falar de mulheres e um deles disse indecências sobre Rukia e teve que vingar sua honra.

- O que disseram dessa vez? - perguntou Rukia tentando fazer a caminhada um pouco mais agradável.

- Disseram... "Kuchiki tem um lindo traseirinho" – gruniu apertando os punhos.

Rukia riu divertida.

- Isso não é um insulto, Ichigo...

- Ninguém tem que falar nada sobre teu traseiro!

A morena, apesar de sua irritação, se sentiu lisonjeada. Ichigo somente a protegia e a defendia de qualquer comentário pouco ortodoxo, mas odiava vê-lo nesse estado, principalmente porque nasciam nele sentimentos românticos para com ela. Esta era a sexta vez que declarava seu amor e a pedia em casamento em um ano. "Conversa de bêbado" o defendia mentalmente.

- Vamos pra tua casa, Rukia!

- Não vamos ir para a minha casa, imbecil! - exclamou Rukia nervosa - Nii-sama já me chamou a atenção sobre você dormir lá em casa. Disse claramente que não queria um bêbado fazendo escândalos na mansão. Sóbrio é bem-vindo, mas bêbado não.

- Anda, Rukia. Não quero andar até o quartel, minhas pernas estão cansadas. – a agarrou pela cintura – Me leva contigo – rogou com olhinhos de cordeiro degolado – Se não me levar contigo passarei a noite na rua e morrerei.

A garota soltou um suspiro.

-Está bem, mas não faça barulho – exigiu.

Dobraram no final da rua e começaram a subir lentamente até o portão da mansão Kuchiki, Um guarda cumprimentou a shinigami com uma reverência olhando de canto para seu acompanhante. Kurosaki tinha voltado a aprontar das suas e ali estava, entrando na casa contrariando as ordens do líder do clã.

Caminhavam pelos jardins, Rukia cuidando para que ichigo não se machucasse ou quebrasse algo em sua marcha ébria, enquanto o shinigami substituto olhava com receio na direção do quarto de Byakuya. Rukia guiou o ruivo até seu quarto, acendeu a luz e trancou a porta.

- Agora, vá pra cama. – ordenou a morena e viu como o garoto obedecia sem nem se quer tirar a roupa se atirava no futon feito peso morto.

Ichigo abraçou o travesseiro e inspirou profundamente.

- Tem o teu cheiro – comentou sonolento.

- E de quem mais teria, tonto. - sorriu divertida, o comentário lhe soou engraçado. – Durma que já é tarde e se cubra direito... – foi atpe a cama e o cobriu até a metade – Vai se gripar.

- Fica comigo... – pediu a segurando pelo pulso, a shinigami concordou e se sentou no futon perto dele. Ichigo se apoiou no colo dela e a abraçou - Te amo, pequena – soltou um bocejo -Te amo...

Fechou os olhos e ficou tranquilo abraçado ao corpo de Rukia, que passava suavemente a mão pelo cabelo alaranjado. Recononhecia suas expressões facias e sua forma de respirar quando começava a dormir. Observou cuidadosamente até que comprovou que ele havia caído nos braços de Morfeu. Se liberou daquele braço que a mantinha capturada e se levantou.

- Eu também, idiota - sorriu melancólica antes de apagar a luz e fechar a porta do quarto por fora.

Começou a andar até o quarto de hóspedes até que o ruído das tabuas do piso a fizeram saltar. Uma silhueta se desenhou no seu campo de visão e se virou assustada.

- Nii-sama... – disse baixinho ao ser descoberta.

Byakuya a observou em silêncio por um segundo que para Rukia pareceu eterno. Depois lhe deu as costas e voltou para seu quarto, deixando-a sozinha no corredor com a desagradável sensação de ter falhado com seu irmão pela sexta vez. Abraçou a si mesma e retornou sua marcha, precisava recuperar as horas de sono.

I&R

As sinetas indicavam que o café da manhã estava servido, de acordo com o costume da mansão Kuchiki, assim que ao ser acordado por elas Ichigo deduziu que tinha passado a noite na casa de Rukia. Como havia chegado ali? Como era que sempre terminava ali! Não fazia idéia, mas de algum jeito sua nakama arrumava uma forma de encontrá-lo e trazê-lo para sua residência, certamente contra sua vontade e com a intenção de arruinar sua diversão. Se esticou na cama e se levantou em um salto que quase lhe rompe a cabeça pela bebedeira da noite anterior, no entanto, se fez de forte, não perderia um desjejum na casa Kuchiki por nada no mundo.

Saiu do quarto e antes de ir ao local das refeições passou no banheiro, não sem antes cruzar com Byakuya no corredor.

- Bom dia, Byakuya – o cumprimentou gentilmente, devia se assim, afinal estava na casa Kuchiki.

-Kurosaki – respondeu o moreno e seguiu seu caminho.

Ichigo deu de ombros e continou seu caminho até o banheiro, enquanto Kuchiki se virava para vê-lo. Esta situação não opdia continuar assim. Era uma falta de respeito para com a família, sua casa e sua irmã. Já era a sexta vez desde que Kurosaki decidiu passar uma longa temporada no Seiretei, já havia passado um ano desde que o moleque colocou o pé no Gotei 13. Nunca gostou do shinigami substituto e essa atitute já era demais para suportar. E ainda mais ter que ver o rosto de sua irmã no dia seguinte após os espetáculos de Kurosaki.

I&R

- Bom dia, baixinha - cumprimentou Ichigo ao ingressar na sala de jantar, onde Rukia bebia um chá em silênicio e sozinha.

- Bom dia, Ichigo - respondeu com um sorriso meio triste, o garoto se perguntava por que ela sempre tinha essa expressão no rosto cada vez que era resgatado de suas aventuras noturnas. – Passou bem à noite?

- Lembro de estar bebendo com Iwata e os outros... E de mais nada, pelo que deduzo que foi uma boa noite – concluiu sentando-se em frente de Rukia. - Estava muito bêbado?

- Bastante. - confessou Rukia bebendo novamente de sua xícara.

- Não me lembro... Como você me trouxe?

- Caminhando.

- Por minha livre e espontânea vontade?

- Não costumo pressionar ninguém para vir até aqui – respondeu aproximando o recipiente com água quente para Ichigo, que já havia colocado umas colheradas de café em sua xícara. – Tentei te convencer a ir para o quartel, mas você insistiu em vir pra cá.

- E por que razão eu ia querer isso? – indagou desconfiado.

_"Fica comigo..."_

- Disse que não perderia um café da manhã na mansão Kuchiki – respondeu a shinigami – E aqui está, sempre consegue o quer.

I&R

Byakuya Kuchiki era um homem frio e calculista, porém um homem não é nada sem seus aliados, especialmente quando estes podem mudar o destino de seu clã. Os capitães Ukitake e Kyoraku chegaram ao escritório do capitão da sexta divisão e se sentaram diante dele.

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer que pode lhes interessar – comentou enquanto olhava alguns papéis -Se trata de Kurosaki.

- Não vamos mandá-lo ao mundo humano porque não quere que ele se envolva com Rukia-chan - sentenciou Kyoraku – Se o garoto não quer ir embora é problema dele, além do que é de grande utilidade para o Sereitei e aqui o mantemos controlado e do nosso lado, um aliado poderoso.

- Não, minha idéia não é essa, pelo menos agora já não é mais.

Ukitake o encarou curioso, esse tipo de olhar que Kuchiki estava emanado era perigoso.

- O Gotei não está em condições de enfrentar outra situação como aquela de cinco anos atrás, nos custou muito reconstruir a moral e recuperar as forças, sem falar na harmonia entre as dimensões. Precisamos de gente forte, jovem, de sangue novo...

- Isso não está me cheirando bem... - murmurou o capitão de branca cabeleira.

-Vou entregar a mão de minha irmã em casamento para Kurosaki.

Kyoraku assentiu, concordando com a idéia, já Ukitake se sobressaltou.

- E como vai fazer isso? Kurosaki não está interessado em Rukia dessa forma, pelo menos nunca admitiu abertamente, embora muitos tenham escutado rumores de suas declarações românticas quando o sake se apodera de sua cabeça... – sorriu divertido pelas aventuras da juventude – Além disso, você levou em consideração os sentimentos da tua irmã?

Byakuya bufou.

- Por mais que me custe admitir, Rukia ama esse moleque. .

- Então, se está tudo tão claro, posso perguntar onde nós entramos em seu plano - perguntou Kyoraku.

- Você se encarregará de embriagar Kurosaki... Digamos, dentro de uma semana, porque não creio que beba antes. Invente uma desculpa, qualquer coisa, use tua imaginação.

- É uma empreitada perigosa.

- Deixe em minhas mãos, não haverá represálias. - concluiu Byakuya. - Ukitake, você se encarregará de organizar uma festa surprresa em teu esquadrão e Rukia beberá sake, muito sake...

- Rukia não bebe.

- Beberá - ordenou Byakuya sério -Você se encarregará disso.

- Não me agrada o que está planejando, Kuchiki - Ukitake franziu o cenho - É perverso, egoísta...

- É brilhante! - exclamou Kyoraku – E depois quando estiverem bem bêbados vai juntá-los em um quarto para que consumem seu amor?

Byakuya sorriu misteriosamente. Os dois capitães deram de ombros. Dentro de uma semana deveriam levar quase ao coma alcoólico a um certo ruivo e a uma pequena morena.

=========== Fim do Capítulo 1 ==========


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agradecimetos a JJDani e Ana Paula pelas suas reviews! Arigatou!**_

* * *

**Marry me, Rukia**

**Capítulo 2:**

Matrimônios arranjados eram coisa do passado, por mais tradicional que Byakuya Kuchiki fosse, isso estava longe de sua forma de pensar. Ele mesmo tinha quebrado as regras da família ao desposar Hisana. Quando ia imaginar que se casar com a enferma jovem ia lhe trazer tanta dor de cabeça? E ali estava sua maior dor de cabeça dos últimos anos, sentado na mesa junto com sua irmã.

- Continua aqui... – disse ao passar pela sala de jantar.

- Nii-sama, não vai tomar café? – perguntou Rukia seguindo seu irmão com o olhar até perdê-lo de vista, ficando com a pergunta na boca, sem resposta alguma. Byakuya saiu do recinto direto para a cozinha.

- Que mau humor tem esse orgulhoso! – bufou Ichigo ao ver o rosto entristecido de Rukia. - Como o suporta?

A garota apertou os punhos contra a mesa e lhe lançou um olhar desafiante.

- Se Nii-sama está irritado é por tua culpa, idiota!

- Minha culpa? – exclamou o garoto franzindo o cenho mais que de costume – Mas se eu não fiz nada!

- Não? – o tom de voz da morena se tornava cada vez mais agudo – Sai com Iwata e os outros, te embriaga, começa a ameaçar de morte qualquer um que diga algo que te desagrade... – Ichigo negou com a cabeça não dando importânica às palavras de sua amiga –Tenho que ir te buscar a altas horas da madrugada, interrompe meu sono, nii-sama fica preocupado e não consegue mais pregar o olho...

- Problema de Nii-sama, não meu. – sentenciou o ruivo.

- E passa a ser meu problema quando tu decide vir e se meter na casa de nii-sama, se meter na minha cama quando nii-sama me proibiu desde o primeiro dia que você pisou bêbado aqui!

- Então por que não pára de se preocupar por mim? Se me embriago é problema meu, não vá atrás de mim, ninguém te pediu isso e muito menos que me traga para tua casa se nii-sama se incomoda tanto, te poupa desse aborrecimento e pronto.

Rukia quis bater nele, porém manteve a calma. Talvez fosse mais Kuchiki do que pensava.

- Trato feito, de hoje em diante não me preocuparei contigo – bebeu seu chá lentamente.

Ichigo a olhou de canto, notava a mágoa no rosto da morena, mágoa que estava tentanto esconder de qualquer jeito. Não iria se desculpar por suas palavras, não era seu estilo, mas se sentia culpado de ter feito com que ela passasse por essas coisas. De qualquer forma, ela fazia isso porque se preocupava com ele, porque eram amigos, porque era a mulher que havia mudado seu destino, porque era a razão dele estar ali na Soul Society... Espera, em que momento passamos de Rukia para ele?

Baixou a vista para seu prato vazio e ficou olhando as migalhas nele. Tinha sido um imbecil, Rukia se preocupava com ele e a única coisa que ele fazia era gritar com ela. O pior de tudo é que sabia que apesar das muitas vezes que disse para que ela deixasse de resgatá-lo de suas noitadas, ela continuava aparecendo e ele despertava, como nas últimas seis vezes, com as sinetas chamando-o para o desjejum.

- Come – disse a garota colocando um bolinho doce no prato dele, desses que ele tanto gostava – Não é bom que comas pouco depois de um noitada.

Ichigo levou o bolinho automaticamente à boca. Não voltaria a trazer problemas para sua amiga. Não queria vê-la magoada, nem que tivesse desentendimentos com Byakuya, já era normalmente para ter seu mau-humor aumentado por isso. Não era justo para Rukia, por isso ele deveria resolver essa situação.

Jamais voltaria a beber sake.

I&R

Na cozinha, Byakuya andava como gato enjaulado. Era o único lugar onde podia escutar dissimuladamente a conversa desses dois, além de poder vê-los. Sem perder a compostura e nobreza, espiava sua irmã e aquele desagradável moleque, que se seus planos dessem certo, estaria sempre em sua casa. Bufou de raiva só em pensar, porém sabia que era o melhor para a família, para o clã, para o Gotei 13 e para Rukia.

- Tinha outros pretendentes para ti – grunia enquanto escutava sua irmã discutir com o cabeça de cenoura - De boa família, dispostos a fazer caso omisso a tua procedência. Teria uma vida tranquila… Acaso não posso exercer minha preocupação como irmão mais velho? Mas…

- Falando sozinho… - Byakuya se virou ameaçante, um ancião com o olhar frio parecido com o dele, o encarava com um pseudo sorriso – Quando criança costumava fazer isso quando algo te preocupava. – Byakuya o ignorou, simplemente parecia que traspassava o ancião com o olhar. - Como vão os preparativos?

- Estou cuidando disso.

O ancião olhou para o relógio da cozinha e depois para o homem diante dele.

- Não vai me convidar para tomar café.

- Sinto muito, oji-san – respondeu Byakuya sem sentir realmente, porém se preocupava que ele visse Kurosaki e o comportamento aberrante desses dois quando estavam juntos e de mau-humor.

- Teus modos parecem vindos do Rukongai – disse com uma dose de veneno – Por falar nisso, Kurosaki voltou a dormir nessa casa ontem à noite – soltou tranquilamente - Pela última vez, Byaluya, a família está perdendo a paciência... Está desonrando o clã com esse comportamento.

Byakuya o olhou por um segundo, ordenando suas idéias.

- Achava que a família estava mais interessada em manter Kurosaki ao seu alcance, e o que é melhor do que tê-lo sob o mesmo teto?

- Sarcasmo, como me agrada! – riu o ancião – A conduta de tua irmã é escandalosa, já basta que participe ativamente de cada situação que traga perigo para a Soul Society... E agora ainda mete homens em uma casa decente e conversam sobre como bonita é a vida enquanto tomam café da manhã como se fossem marido e mulher e a moral da família vai água a baixo. – deu meia volta disposto a ir embora – Arranje um esposo para ela e que seja rápido!

Desapareceu da cozinha tão rápido como entrou. Claramente foi enviado pelo resto da família para se enterar das aventuras de Kurosaki. Maldito moleque, o odiava com todo o seu ser. Escutou uma risada aguda seguida de uma gargalhada mais grave e voltou a espiar pela porta. Não tinha conseguido escutar do que riam tanto, mas parecia que se divertiam.

- Minha irmã vai se casar com o homem que ama, não com qualquer um escolhido por vocês – continuou resmungando sozinho contra a família.

I&R

E enquanto a manhã seguia tranqüila na mansão Kuchiki, no Gotei 13 se iniciavam os preparativos para a comemoração do dia... do dia... O capitão Ukitake atirou o lápis sobre a mesa derrotado. Não conseguia acreditar que estava colaborando com um plano tão macabro, um plano sinistro para casar dois jovens que ainda não se davam conta de seus sentimentos um pelo outro. E talvez para Kyoraku isso fosse engraçadp, mas para ele não. Era cruel. O que Byakuya esperava conseguir com tudo isso?

-Comemoração do dia da Marmota – terminou o último kanji e deixou o lápis triunfante sobre a mesa.

As coisas seriam feitas do seu jeito. Talvez Byakuya achasse que embriagando sua irmã conseguiria que a valentia a invadisse para confessar abertamente o que para ela era claro, mas que se negava a admitir. Porém o que deveriam atacar diretamente eram aos sentimentos... Se queriam álcool, teriam álcool, mas antes Ukitake usaria suas técnicas freudianas. Colocaria Kurosaki em cada conversa, em cada canto do seu esquadrão, até que Rukia tivesse que gritar aos quatro ventos que esta apaixonada pelo cara com cabelo espetado cor de cenoura.

- Brincar com os sentimentos não é bom... - suspirou Shunsui detectando aquela semente diabólica se instalando nos pensamentos de seu amigo.

- Não, não é…

- Posso usar tua técnica com Kurosaki? – perguntou com olhos brilhantes. – Quero falar tanto de Rukia-chan para ele, que a veja todo o dia em todo lugar... Vamos ver se assim abre os olhos esse jovem.

- Não é abrir os olhos, é começar a ver de uma maneira diferente… A se reconhecer nos olhos do outro, a se conhecer realmente, a derrubar as barreiras entre eles, a se sentir...

Ambos se olharam com algo de desconfiança.

-Não descarto o sake.

- Anotado!

**========= Fim do Capítulo 2 =========**


End file.
